The Noob
by The Moof
Summary: Kyoya has gotten lucky enough to be in this authoress’ top anime favorites group, but how would her other top faves react to the noobie of the group.


Title: The Noob

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club, Dragonball Z, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Yu-Gi-Oh

Character/s: Kyoya, Trunks, Kurama, Bakura, and Sesshomaru

Word Count: 755

Rating: T+

Summary: Kyoya has gotten lucky enough to be in this authoress' top anime favorites group, but how would her other top faves react to the noobie of the group.

Notes: Inspired by the pic "Zuko the New Guy" by paulineFTW at Deviant Art. Also this is a dark crack fic, I wanted it to be a normal crack fic, but nooo it didn't turn out that way. I just write what the characters want to do.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Ouran High School Host Club, they are all owned by Bisco Hatori. I don't any of the characters from Dragonball Z, they are all owned by Akira Toriyama. I don't any of the characters from Inuyasha, they are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, they are all owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Alone in the third music room, Kyoya Ohtori was updating the Host Club's latest accounts they made earlier that afternoon when the main doors to the third music room slammed open. Looking up to see who or what rudely interrupted him from his intense number crunching, Kyoya saw four men standing in the door way. All of them looked out of place to be walking around Ouran Academy and they even looked more out of place to be hanging around each other as a group.

First looking at the strange man on the far right of the door way looked as if he was dressed in the formal kimono of white and red with traditional samurai armor with two swords and a fluffy white boa across one shoulder. He had gold colored eyes, long silver hair and weird markings on his face as well as one arm with clawed finger nails.

On the far left of the door way another one looked as if he came from one of the most respected public schools in Tokyo by the look of his fuchsia colored school uniform. He had long red hair and green eyes, but was slightly disturbing to Kyoya was this man held a green vine-like whip with thorns on it.

Next to the fist silver haired man was another silver haired man with brown eyes, blue jeans, a blue and white striped t-shirt and a black leather trench coat. But what Kyoya found odd was this man had a gold pendent around his neck and Duel Monsters duel disk on his left arm.

The last man had long, shoulder length lavender hair, piercing blue eyes and was very muscular. He wore short sandy colored boots, black jeans with a matching tank top and a sleeveless dark blue jean jacket. And from Kyoya could estimate this guy seemed to be the group ring leader.

"Are you Kyoya Ohtori?" asked Trunks coldly to the Host Club's Shadow King.

Adjusting his glasses, Kyoya smiled politely and coldly replied in return, "Yes, I am Kyoya Ohtori. May I ask what business do you have with me?"

"Stay away from her!" snapped Trunks.

"Her who?" asked Kyoya calmly, but with a light touch of malice to his voice. Whoever these guys were, Kyoya wouldn't be intimidated by them.

"Cindy that's who." shouted Bakura maliciously to Kyoya, whom he believed from the Shadow King's attitude toward them, to be more arrogant than Seto Kaiba.

"My pet scorpion?" asked a somewhat confused Shadow King with a raised eyebrow.

"Scorpion?" said the four weirdoes in unison at the doorway.

"Um, no," Kurama said quickly to help clear the misinformation that now presented itself, "Cindy, the fan fiction author that gave you the pet spider and the pet scorpion that has the same name as her."

"Stay away from her, or else." Sesshomaru said sternly to the raven haired teen.

"Or else what?" asked Kyoya even more coldly than before as he stood up from his seat, as he was going over something in his infamous black notebook, and not even bothering to look towards the direction of the others, which seemed to piss the four men off to no end.

"We'll do all in our power to stop you." replied Trunks in a manner that was reminiscent of his father Vegeta.

"I see. Then there is only one answer I can give." Kyoya sighed, as to tell the four men that he was about to give in to their demand. But he was an Ohtori and he was the cruel and all powerful Shadow King of the Host Club, which the words giving up and quitting wasn't in his vocabulary, let alone him ever doing. If he wanted something badly enough or keep something to himself badly enough, he fought for it; playing dirty and giving low blows while showing no mercy to his competition was something Kyoya the Demon Lord excelled at.

Looking at the four weirdoes, Kyoya's then calm, cool demeanor became that of an icy cruel viper that was about ready to deal a very lethal blow of deadly venom to his victims. "Fuck no!" snapped Kyoya as he closed his black notebook to emphasize that he refused to back down. If Cindy picked him to be one of her favorites, then Kyoya intended to keep it, even if he had to fight tooth and nail with the four weirdoes as constant rivals. For Kyoya, this would be a very fun game to play, a really fun game indeed.


End file.
